imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cybernetic World
Re-Upload. Introduction It was Midnight, which, to most, was the 'Magic Hour'. Stars free of dimness shown brilliantly in the sky, the moon high and full, glowing like a polished diamond. In the world of the Internet, the crew of the Animal Jam Wiki was conversing amongst each other in a Wikia Chatroom, and in a Skype Call. The group consisted of 652Graystripe, better known by associates as Gray, the top Bureaucrat, Chief, his second-in-command, DiamondDragon88, UniversalGalaxies, and all of the other Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Chat Moderators. "Wumbo." Roadhawk, a Chat Moderator, piped up, causing xxCaspiea, another fellow Moderator, to start laughing. "I just earned my graduate's degree in Wumbo-ology. Be jelly." Roadhawk continued, causing Caspiea, still chuckling, to restart her laughing fit. "No, Hawk." PuppyGirl1244, better known as Puppy, cut in. "You don't tell them to be jelly. You tell them to be cookies." "Parrots." Gray randomly says. In the chat room, Hawk had put: "*Blows up all Parrots.*", causing Gray to say: *Blows up Wumbo.* Then causing a whole war between blowing up random things like Wumbo and Parrots. "I'm wasting so many Bells in A.C.W.W. right now." Chief had piped up. "Oh, god." Caspiea groaned. "I got another one of those stupid spam E-Mails from 'Unknown'." In the Skype Call, you could hear something slamming onto a hard surface, which was actually her head slamming into her desk. "Spam?" Uni comments. "Spam Ham? Mmm." Then she posted a picture of a can of Spam Ham in Chat. "I got that E-Mail too." Hawk muttered. "When I just deleted the one I got an hour ago.." "I did too." Randomized, also known as Klint, said in a voice that was laced with annoyance. "I can't look into it's I.P. Address or anything." Gray sighed. "We all got this E-Mail." he sighed. "What could it be telling us?" The group had no clue on what the E-Mails would be about, but all they knew was that they all said the same thing: "You will be sent to a world. A world of epic proportions. Where you will battle obstacles, betrayals, and more." Chapter 1 :: Warped. This was the 4th week since the E-Mails sent in by 'Unknown'. It was starting to make some Users nervous and cautious. At some point, it even caused Caspiea to kick somebody out by accident, and Chat to die for about two hours. Klint, usually known for having excellent Internet Connection, had abruptly left the AJ Chat, and logged out of the Skype Call, and didn't come back until 45 minutes after, saying that something had glitched him out of the system entirely. "This is stupid." Klint had commented stiffly. "Probably just something like a bug or something." FlamingFirehound, a fellow User, piped up. "I'm going to play Spelunky." "Yeah." Rekanochi, another User, commented. "A bug. Or just some messed up person sending E-Mails like that to scare people." "Why are you guys so worried about it at all?" Marioracer1 snapped. "It's just an E-Mail." "Are you kidding?" Hawk had piped up. "First these E-Mails started coming up, then people are suddenly glitching out." "Poor Icefern." Puppy sighed sympathetically, thinking of one of the Chat Moderators known for having the worst Internet Connection out of everyone. "She must be going through a lot more than us. After all, she does have some stupid Internet Connection." "Hey guys." Gray cut in. "Did you all get an E-Mail with a file attached to it?" "Yeah." Caspiea said. "Is the file called 'The Portal'? That's what I got." "Correct." Gray said. Everyone else agreed that they all got the E-Mail with the file. "I'm clicking it." Hawk said daringly, "Like Wumbo." then the sound of a clicking mouse was heard, and Hawk had abruptly left Chat, exitted the Skype Call, and seemingly disappeared. "I'm clicking it too." NunyaPie said, then she too, had disappeared. Then so, everyone in that Chatroom began abruptly disappearing, and they all ended up in the same place. Being teleported to.. The Cyber World. Unfortunately for everyone, they got separated in pairs. Some not as pleasing as others would have liked. Some were alone. Some were stuck in threesomes. Such threesomes included Klint, Hawk, and Gray. An unfortunate pair included Caspiea and Anakin Jared. Another brighter pair was Uni and Diamond. Chief was with Deputron, who was known for being dead silent in Chat. Hurricane75, an Administrator, was alone. Puppy, Blue, and Cupcat were with each other. Icefern was alone. Reka, Flaming, and Mario were with each other. Caspiea was walking wordlessly around the empty world of binary codes, circuitry, and glowing blue auras. Anakin, usually known for having a bad rap among the Wiki, was pestering her to the point that Caspiea had tripped Anakin several times. Intentionally, of course. Hawk, Klint, and Gray were, of all things they'd be doing, pestering each other. It all started when Hawk had mentioned wumbo, and caused Gray to mention Parrots. Unfortunately for Klint, he was right in between them, listening to their quarrel. Diamond and Uni, however, had a more amiable association, chatting about Spam Ham, detective stories, and other things they liked. Chief and Deputron were almost polar opposites. Chief was usually energetic and spoke a lot more than Deputron, who was entirely mute, and therefore led to an unbalanced relationship. Puppy, NunyaPie, and Bluestar, were talking about cookies and octopi. Hurricane and Icefern, being alone in the Cyber World, were walking around aimlessly, looking for other Users. Reka, Flaming, and Mario were having a half-baked relationship, occasionally quarreling with one another, and then making up and talking amiably with each other again. The Cyber World was a computerized world that was empty, devoid of anything bright. Filled with binary codes fluttering above, circuitry flashing blue on the dark floor, glowing like stars. Some joked that the Cyber World was just a fantasized place that someone had made. Some believed that it was real, run by unfriendly viruses that terminated any intruders into scraps of coding that lived in the depths of the Cybernetic World for all of eternity.. Back to Caspiea and Anakin. Anakin was poking Caspiea in the head, and saying nonsensical, incredulous, idiotic things. After about two hours of that, Caspiea had lashed out, nabbed Anakin, and had flipped him so hard into the floor that it cracked, sending sparks of electricity out of the cracked circuitry. Anakin had ended up with cuts and minor burns, but Caspiea didn't care. Much less show any trace of sympathy. In her mind, a voice talked to her as she and Anakin walked on. Spoke of bloodified fantasies that could be made into reality.. Meanwhile, Klint, Gray, and Hawk were walking silently. Then, they heard a massive CRACK! "The heck was that?" Hawk looked up, eyes flashing with surprise and bewilderment. Next, there was a high-pitched cry, sounding vaguely familiar, echoing through the empty world they had found themselves in. "That sounded like.. Anakin?" Klint piped up. "C'mon, we've got to get to him!" Then, he proceeded to run towards the source of the cry. "Oh boy." Gray sighed, running after Klint. Hawk lingered a bit, then ran after them. "Don't you HATE Anakin, Klint?" Gray called out. "Yeah." Klint said. "He's still human, isn't he?" Hawk and Gray sighed at this. When they got to the location of the shriek, all they could see was a severely cracked floor, some circuits on the ground sparking, and small puddles of scarlet on the floor, but no Anakin. They tried coming up with what happened and why. "Maybe he dropped from the sky like.." Hawk began, but Gray cut him off. "Don't start." Gray had snapped. "Well.. maybe he was ambushed." Hawk suggested. "By what?" Gray commented. They couldn't find out. '' **Going to finish filling it in, later. ''